1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the mounting of a clock radio or other electrical appliance underneath a kitchen wall cabinet or other similar structure having an elevated bottom wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clock radios or the like have been provided that are intended for mounting at the underside of a kitchen wall cabinet so that the mounted radio will be clear of the underlying counter surface and will not interfere with food preparation thereon. When such a radio is mounted against the bottom wall or underside of a kitchen wall cabinet, it is desirable that the panel portion of the radio housing which embodies the operating controls and also the time and/or station displays should project forwardly at least to the plane of the front surface of the cabinet doors so as to avoid the casting of a shadow on the panel portion which would interfere with reading of the displays, and further to facilitate manipulation of the controls. However, there are many different types of kitchen cabinet structures, particularly as regards the relationship of the bottom edges of the kitchen cabinet doors to the bottom wall of the cabinet. More specifically, in some kitchen wall cabinets, the doors which swing outwardly on vertical hinges have their bottom edges flush with the bottom wall of the cabinet, whereas, in other kitchen wall cabinets having similarly arranged front doors, the bottom edges of such doors project approximately from 1 to 13/4 inches below the bottom walls of the cabinets. Therefore, existing clock radios or the like intended to be mounted at the undersides of kitchen wall cabinets are provided with separately molded plastic posts or bosses in various heights, and the customer has to select the post or boss of the correct height so that, when he radio housing is suspended from the cabinet with the selected boss interposed between the top of the radio housing and the bottom of the kitchen wall cabinet, the panel portion of the radio housing may project to or beyond the doors at the front of the cabinet without interfering with the opening of such doors. However, the use of a spacing boss separate from the radio housing and the necessity of selecting the correct height thereof undesirably complicate the installation of the radio or the like at the underside of the kitchen cabinet.